


SI ME AMAS. PORQUÉ ME DEJAS?

by Ramc95



Category: El diario de un vampiro, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dolor, Drama, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Debo advertirles que los personajes no me pertenecen. Los principales personajes son de dos grandes series que estoy viendo. (Supernatural)  (El diario de un vapiro)Contenido Alto en Romance, Tristezas y Decepciones.Están advertidos.





	SI ME AMAS. PORQUÉ ME DEJAS?

Lady conduce el auto a toda velocidad,  su corazón destrozado no da cabida a la razon,  solo desea morir. Un trato justo para el dolor y el corazón.  Lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas mientras los monentos pasan como flashes en su mente. Se estaciona a un lado de la desolada carretera apoya la cabeza en el volante. Las gotas saladas mojan sus jeans azules, su rostro maquillado es un desastre. Cierra los ojos ante la angustia y desesperacion.

  
—Alan— susurra mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta,  siente los ojos picar de nuevo. Cubre con sus manos su rostro amortiguando el llanto de dolor.

Su celular bribra por desena vez,  lo ignora y lo tira en la parte trasera del auto. Escucha el aparato rebotar y desarmarse pero eso es lo que menos le importa.

—Jamas había conocido tan bella mujer— recuerda que Alan le dijo cuando se conocieron, el lleno de barro pero atractivo a sus ojos. Su jardinero le habia dicho. El jardinero mas atractivo para ella.

Sigue llorando en aquel auto mientras recuerda.

Antes, semanas antes,  lo noto raro pero no creyó que quisiera romper con ella

—Mirame— le dijo.  —No puedo ofrecerte nada mas que pobreza. No soy bueno para tí. Tu lo tienes todo y yo soy un don nadie que solo te hara sufrir— 

La dejó allí en el puente donde siempre se reunían.

—Me Amas?— le preguntó ella y el se detuvo.  —No— respondió el y con eso la dejó alli. Con las lagrimas en sus ojos y el corazón partido.

 

 


End file.
